This invention relates to the fields of telephony and data communications. More particularly, systems and methods are provided for automated verification of a telephone number via outgoing caller identification data.
Users of computer services and applications are authenticated in many different manners, using cryptographic keys, passwords, biometric data and so on. Depending on the reason for authentication, some methods may be more appropriate or successful than others. The more onerous and complicated the authentication, the less likely it is that a user will want to undergo the process, and the less likely it is that the user will desire to continue using the service or application.
Also, some methods of authentication are more expensive than others. For services that are used by many people (e.g., online or distributed applications), costs involved with authenticating them may become quite substantial in the aggregate. And, although it is desirable to implement an authentication process that adequately protects the service and its operations, it is also desirable to make it as user-friendly as possible.